Bit By Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger is bit by the love bug!


_**A/N Love Bugs do exist however they do not bite people. But if I wrote that it would not be a fun story.  
>So in this story the bug does bite. Hope you enjoy this short little Pinger tale!<br>**_

"Oh!" Ginger exclaimed dropping the laundry in her hands as she felt a bite on her slender shoulder. She quickly shooed the insect away and put her hand over the bitemark.  
>While she was annoyed that a bug should have bitten her a part of her was elated.<br>Elated because it gave her the perfect excuse to go see the Professor. He would be forced to check her to make sure she is okay and give his diagnosis.

Smiling a bit, Ginger hurried to the academic hut and burst inside. "Professor! Professor!" She said dramatically. "Professor you have to help me!"

Roy Hinkley turned in his seat and stood up. "Ginger what's wrong?"

"I got bitten by this horrible bug! Right on my shoulder." She gestured to the back of her shoulder where a welt was forming.

The Professor approached her and examined the bite mark with his hand. The movie star felt a jolt of electricity run through her from his touch.

Roy nodded and went to find his book of insects.  
>Ginger watched him and waited for him to speak. When he didn't she decided to.<br>"Well Professor what is it?"

"First Ginger I need to know what this bug looked like."

"Oh." She said trying to recall the insect's appearance. "Well it was red and black."

He turned the pages of his book and then pointed his finger at at picture. "Is this it?"

Ginger looked it over and nodded. "Yes that was it. What is it?"

"It's a Plecia nearctia."

"A what?"

"Commonly known as a Love Bug." The Professor explained.

"Love Bug?" Ginger said perplexed. "I was bit by a love bug?"

"Appears that way." He said setting his book aside.

The starlet smiled. "Does this mean I'm going to fall in love?"

The Professor gulped. "Um…I….well I don't think…"

Ginger advanced towards him. "At any time I could see this perfectly wonderful man and just fall madly in love."

Roy started to feel flush. "I Ginger people generally just don't fall in love because they were bit…."

"Professor." Ginger purred placing her hands on his shoulders. "Love can bite you at any time. You can't fight it. You can't defeat it. You just have to accept it."

He could not stop staring at her green eyes which looked so hypnotic and seductive. Her beautiful sultry smile. "Um…I…"

Slowly Ginger brought her lips to his and gently kissed him. "So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Do?" The academic asked as if in a trance.

"Yes Professor what are you going to do to treat me?"

"Oh…treat you…Um…yeah…I…Well…" He carefully pushed her away and went over to his table and began mixing some elements together. "This should help with the itch. Love Bugs aren't lethal…"

"They could be." Ginger said standing next to him. "I mean you know the power of love…"

Roy swallowed hard and handed her the mixture. "Just apply this to the uh..bite and…"

The starlet grinned. "Professor why don't you do it for me?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's out of my reach." She explained. "I need you to apply it for me."

"Oh…I suppose I could…do that." He stammered his hands suddenly becoming shaky.

Ginger smiled as she lowered the strap of her dress off her shoulder. Her bare soft ivory skin exposed.

The scholar gulped yet again. _You can do this. _He said to himself. _You are just applying ointment. It's no big deal. Just do it. Just do it._

He carefully scooped up the ointment in his fingers and gently rubbed it into her skin.

Ginger sighed at his touch and did nothing to control the emotions she felt. She didn't want to. For so long she wished that some mysterious bug would bite her or she would come in contact with some plant and the Professor would need to treat her. Savor this she would.

The Professor eyes were locked on her as he rubbed her skin. Ginger Grant was certainly one beautiful woman. "How does this feel?" He asked of her.

"Wonderful." She said in a silky voice.

He finally set the ointment down and picked up the strap of her gown sliding it back up to her shoulder.

Ginger smiled at him. "Thank you Professor. I don't know what we would do without you."

The Professor handed her the bowl with the mixture. "Just keep applying this as you need it." He instructed.

The movie star took the bowl and said in a seductive voice. "Maybe I'll just come to you when I need it applied."  
>Her lips touched his again.<p>

She turned and left the hut swaying her hips and Roy Hinkley could not stop staring.

Finally he collected himself and pulled his collar still feeling hot. She was quite a woman.  
>Quite a woman.<p> 


End file.
